The Matrix: Dark Beyond Part One
by God of Shadow X
Summary: Prequel to the Matrix - Transports you on Trinity's journey of awakening.


It has been said that the Matrix is endless. Spanning millions of miles, covering hundreds of cities. It is the perfect world of unreality. Where none would suffer, a place where everyone would find peace, until today...  
  
THE MATRIX: THE DARK BEYOND Part One Chapter One - Imprisoned "What is this all about? Why am I here?" she asked. Her beautiful physique hidden in the shadows, her beautiful eyes concealed behind a pair of black sunglasses. Her leather clothes made her look like she made a point to make him notice how attractive she really was. The only name that she was ever known as was her computer alias, Trinity. Trinity stared across the room at him - his dark oval sunglasses burned a hole in her field of vision through her own black frames. Every word that he spoke was like a famous literary quotation from high school that she never knew. His dark look made her want to trust him. This man was known only as Morpheus. The room that they were in was so dark that the only way she could visibly make Morpheus' face out was whenever a lightning flash from the parading rainstorm outside would shine a reflection her way. He was mysterious, much like she was. Perhaps that was a contributor to why she felt so at ease with him near. They were in some anonymous building that was run down, seemed like it had been through ground zero and back. A fitting choice for a terrorist like Morpheus to meet someone at "You are here because you fear the unknown, Trinity. I am here to help you. I know why you think you are here. You think you are looking for me. You're not really looking for me but you are looking for an answer to the question. The question that drives us. What is -" Morpheus said. "-The Matrix?" was all that escaped Trinity's lips. A slight smile moved across Morpheus' face. "Come with me and your question will be answered." She moved, ever so slightly off the red cushioned chair that she was sitting on. Through another room of this mindless dilapidated building that Morpheus met her in. She had been reading about Morpheus for years: his amazing terrorist tactics, his escapes from some of the worlds best and brightest. She had sat in front of her computer for hours looking for an answer, a way to escape the dismal reality that she lived in. It was all the same to her: wake up in the morning, go to some shit job that she couldn't stand, come home, repeat pattern - you know the routine. When she read about Morpheus she saw a door with 'opportunity' labeled on it that she might be allowed to knock on or maybe she was too shallow. Maybe she just wanted an escape out of her life. Most of all, she needed a change. "I need a change, Morpheus." Trinity said aloud, her thought leaking through her vocal chords. Morpheus turned and looked at her. "I will bring you change. Follow me, one known as Trinity." The room that Morpheus led her to was full of people that she had seen before but had only recognized as déjà vu. Unique looking men and women all dressed in leather, hidden behind dark sunglasses. They all seemed so perfect, not a hair out of place. After a few moments, Trinity figured out finally exactly where Morpheus was leading her to - a red cushioned chair in the center of the room. Standing next to the chair was a man with a shaved head complete with a fu Manchu style goatee that swung down his chin. That man's name was- "Cypher. I'm Cypher, pleased to meet ya. And you are?" he asked. "I'm Trinity." She said as he looked up suddenly. She could see the passion of fire in Cypher's eyes. He wanted her, she could tell. It was now a personal mission for her to make sure that he didn't get her. "Take a seat and relax there." Morpheus said from behind her, complete with a point to the chair. So Trinity sat and faster than she could say 'pancakes' three or four people in the room started putting devices and sensors all over her. Up her arms, behind her neck, everywhere you could put a goddamn sensor. "What's the point of all this?" she asked. "You'll find out." The short blonde haired woman in front of her said. Across the room she saw Morpheus talking back and forth through a cellular telephone in his hand and yelling to a man on the other side of the room in front of a computer. Then the dizziness crept in. She felt like she was in a world of unreality, like everything around her wasn't real. Her neck began to feel like it was going to snap; her eyes darted across the room as her dizzied glance flashed down to the floor where she saw a black cat. The cat walked in front of her, pressed its body affectionately against her leg and then walked away, then another cat that looked exactly like the former did the same thing. "There are two fucking cats." Trinity said out to the world for anyone to hear. Cypher's eyes darted up from the computer screen that he was in front of. "What did you say, Trinity?" The last thing Trinity remembered hearing in that room was Morpheus screaming, "APOC, NOW!" Then darkness - for all eternity. 


End file.
